obliviate
by Greentea latte0201
Summary: Karena semuanya telah terlanjur terjadi. Tanpa diketahui alasan jelasnya. Pihak yang bersalah akan menyesal, dan pihak yang tersakiti sudah melupakan semuanya. "Jangan sekali kali kau mencoba untuk mengembalikan ingatannya!" .Chansol. Lee Chan (GS) Choi Hansol. Spoiler : not real.


**Obliviate**

 **Author: Lee Rana17**

Cast: Lee Chan (GS), Choi Hansol, and other support cast

Genre: Drama

Pairing: Chansol

 **Warning! It's was a Genderswitch fanfic. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't be a plagiator! Crack pair. Typo everywhere. OOC Seventeen belong to God, Their parents, Their self, and Pledis. The Story belong to Lee Rana17**

* * *

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia menatapku, dan terkejut ketika dia tertangkap basah olehku. Aku tak mengerti, mengapa ia menatapku sedari tadi. 'Dia' yang kumaksud bukanlah orang yang kukenal, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Jarak kami terbentang oleh satu meja dan 2 kursi yang saling berhadapan. Aku menyesap coklat hangat yang berada di hadapanku, kemudian melirik kearahnya. Oh, lihat dia masih menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna coklat terang. Aku terkekeh geli ketika melihat kedua bola matanya membulat ketika tahu aku juga melihatnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengangkat buku yang sedari tadi ia buka namun tidak dibacanya.

Aneh.

Kata itu muncul begitu saja ketika melihat tingkahnya. Aku menyelipkan rambutku yang jatuh menutupi pandanganku, lalu kembali membaca novel yang kubawa. Hufft, disini terasa sepi semenjak Wonwoo eonnie masuk sekolah asrama, yang bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana itu. Biasanya aku dan Wonwoo eonnie akan datang kekafe ini setiap hari libur. Entah hanya untuk minum coklat hangat berdua, atau memenuhi keinginan Wonwoo eonnie yang menginginkan Cheese cake. Tapi, sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu Wonwoo eonnie memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah asrama. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang itu. Kata Dad dan Mom, aku sempat koma untuk beberapa minggu, kecelakaan. Dan katanya, aku mengidap amnesia sementara. Aku tidak melupakan semuanya, aku masih mengingat banyak hal. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengingat beberapa hal yang terjadi dalam 1 tahun terakhir, atau lebih tepatnya 1 tahun 6 bulan.

Yang aku ingat ketika terbangun dari 'koma' ku adalah beberapa potongan mimpi, yeah aku sendiri tidak yakin itu hanya mimpi atau nyata. Aku masuk kesekolah 'sihir' bersama Wonwoo eonnie, aku berada dikamar yang penuh dengan warna merah dan emas, topi bicara, dan bangunan terbelah. Hanya itu. Oke, itu malah terdengar seperti khayalan anak kecil tapi aku benar benar merasakannya seakan akan itu nyata. Oh, bahkan dimimpiku terdapat sepupu Kwon.

Aku menghela nafas ketika ingatan itu terulang kembali. Lalu, aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat pria yang berada diseberang sana. Wow, pria itu menghilang, aku menoleh kearah kiri dan kanan untuk mencari keberadaanya. Dan lihat apa yang kudapati, ia tengah bejalan kearah sini sambil membawa buku, segelas latte yang baru ia beli (lagi), dan sepiring red velvet. Semuanya ada dinampan yang ia bawa. Ia tersenyum ketika duduk dihadapanku.

Well, sebenarnya itu tidak sopan untuk langsung duduk disana tanpa bertanya padaku apakah aku keberatan atau tidak, tapi masa bodohlah, daripada aku mati kebosanan sendiri.

"Hai." Sapanya, bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman yang membuat visualisasinya meningkat. Mata coklat itu terlihat lebih hangat ketika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Aku meringis lalu menjawab

"Oh, hai." Aku berusaha menampilkan senyuman terbaikku untuk laki laki dihadapanku ini. Kalau dilihat lihat ia mungkin masih seumuran denganku atau hanya berbeda 1-2 tahun.

Dapat kulihat ia mengulurkan tangannya sebelum berkata "Hansol Vernon Chwe. Kau bisa memanggilku Hansol saja." Lalu tersenyum lagi. Aku menatapnya, mengapa rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya dulu? Suaranya itu terdengar sangat familiar. Dapat kurasakan kepalaku tiba tiba saja pening, dan kalung yang sedari tadi kupakai memanas.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Hangat. Itu yang kurasakan pertama kali ketika menggenggam tangannya.

"Jeon Jeong Chan. Panggil saja Chan." Deja vu, aku pernah melakukan hal yang sama, dengan orang yang sama. Tapi kapan? Aku terus memperhatikan wajah tampannya, melihat kearah rambutnya, bahkan berusaha mengingat perasaan hangat yang berasal dari tangannya. Tapi sulit. Apakah ia adalah temanku yang aku lupakan? Atau bahkan kekasihku? Oke Chan, kau terlalu berharap. Mana mungkin pria tampan sepertinya mau mengencanimu, batinku.

Semua ini semakin aneh ketika aku merasakan hatiku tiba tiba terasa nyeri yang mendalam ketika berusaha mengingatnya, nafasku terasa sesak, dan air mataku tiba tiba saja menggenang. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa kalungku mulai menunjukan sesuatu padaku. Kalung ini, aku tak mengerti dari mana asalnya, tapi aku suka. Dan sejujurnya kalung ini cukup membantu ingatanku sedikit sedikit. Terkadang ia menunjukan masalalu, bahkan ia meramalkan masa depan. Dengan waktu yang acak.

Tatapan diruang makan yang penuh dengan banyak siswa, perdebatan diruangan yang penuh dengan tanaman, Cahaya yang keluar dari ujung tongkat kayu, menolong Wonwoo eonnie yang tenggelam, dan yang terakhir perdebatan disebuah lorong.

Kalung ini menunjukan semua hal tersebut. Aku tidak tahu itu berasal dari masa depan atau masa lalu. Tapi yang kutahu, ingatan terakhir tentang perdebatan itu membuat air mataku menetes. Aku menyentuh sudut mataku dengan tangan sebelah kiriku, karena tangan sebelah kananku masih menggenggam tangannya. Aku tersentak kaget ketika merasakan cairan yang berasal dari mataku menetes. Aku melepaskan genggamanku pada tangannya ketika merasakan bahwa air mataku yang lain sudah memenuhi mataku, berusaha untuk merengsek keluar dari kelopak mataku. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang salah dariku? Mengapa ketika ingatan terakhir muncul aku merasa sangat sedih.

Tiba tiba aku mendengar kursi yang berdecit karena digeser, dan aku merasakan kursiku digeser agak menyerong. Beberapa detik kemudian aku dapat merasakan tangan seseorang yang melingkari leherku dan mengelus punggungku. Aku tahu itu adalah Hansol. Ia memelukku, berusaha menenangkanku. Tapi usahanya itu malah membuatku merasa semakin sedih. Dapat kudengar suaranya yang berkali kali berbisik, "Jangan mencoba mengingatnya.", "Ini semua salahku.", "Jangan menangis, kumohan." Ataupun "Maafkan aku, tolong maafkan aku.". Ditelingaku.

Aku berusaha menghentikan tangisanku, lalu menyeka air mataku. Aku menatapnya, lalu berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku. "S-si-siapa kau se-sebenarnya?" dengan suara yang masih bergetar karena sehabis menangis. Hansol mengelus kepalaku, lalu menjawab, "Jangan mencoba untuk mengingatnya."

Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa ia melarangku. Lalu, semuanya kembali gelap untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

 _Singkirkan semua kenangan sedihku._

 _Obliviate, Obliviate._

 _._

 _Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan menghapuskan ingatanku._

 _Satu memori untuk setiap langkah yang kuambil._

 _Seberapa banyak aku melangkah?_

 _Seberapa banyak yang harus kulakukan untuk mendorongmu keluar?_

 _Untuk menjadikanmu orang asing._

 _._

 _Sepuluh langkah tidak cukup._

 _Ribuan langkah kemudian masih belum cukup juga._

 _Diakhir, Aku berpikir tentang omong kosong mantra._

 _Untuk membuat kenangan sedihku pergi dan hanya menyisahkan kenangan indahku.._

 _._

 _Kepala, Obliviate. Hati, Obliviate._

 _Ini menyakitkan, seberapa banyak lagi yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Ini tidak benar, Ini tidak bisa menjadi kebenaran._

 _Wajahmu menjadi semakin jelas dan Suaramu terdengar lagi ditelingaku._

 _._

 _Didalam kepalaku yang kecil ini._

 _Ini hanyalah sampah yang menyusahkan._

 _Seperti virus, virus yang tidak memiliki penawar._

 _Aku benci dengan omong kosong tentang cinta._

 _._

 _Hapus, kepala. Oh tolonglah hatiku._

 _Hapus, kepala, Obliviate._

 **End.**

* * *

Hohohoho, gimana? Ini one shot pertamaku, dan castnya Chansol, karena fanfic Chansol tuh susah banget dicari di . Hampir gak ada malahan, paling cuma 2. Dan ini juga 'Spoiler' untuk hubungan Chansol di Not Real.

Ada yang tau alasan Chan ga inget apapun selama 1 tahun terakhir? Ini masih jadi kemungkinan kok kalo hubungan Chansol bakalan kayak gini.

Ini dibikin karena tiba tiba dengerin lagu Obliviate nya IU yang udah lama nganggur diplay list. Artinya kurang lebih diatas tuh. Mungkin masih banyak yang bingung kan? Ini juga dari sudut Pandang Chan. Jujur, ff ini ga ada nyambung nyambungnya sama .

Kalo dipikir pikir aku mau buat satu semesteri di not real itu = 2 semester. Jadi kalo sekolah harusnya 12 bulan, ini 6 bulan langsung naik tingkat.

Udah deh segitu aja, jadi **Mind to Review?**


End file.
